Avengers Assemble: Infinite
by TheAspiringAuthorJ
Summary: The Avengers are never done with their jobs. They world is in a state of panic, S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. are in a confusing state, various heroes and villains from all over the world are popping up and being more open, and everything is chaotic. *Takes Place After Winter Soldier/Thor 2* *Will Be Long-Running*.


_**Author's Note Regarding: The overall story & Where this falls in terms of Canon.**_

 _ **First off, welcome my viewers, to my attempt at a long-running Fan-Fic. I'm an aspiring author who's self-published and hopes to one day become a Comic-Storyboard/Script Writer for Marvel Comics. Enough about me, thank you for selecting this story to read, and I hope you follow, favorite, and what-not, but most importantly no matter what review! Anyway, again, thank you, I plan on updating this AT LEAST weekly, although there may be times when I post before then, and times where I fall late. Anyway! Onto the next part.**_

 _ **This follows the MCU for the most part, except anything after Captain America: Winter Soldier will not effect this story! Meaning Age of Ultron and what-not didn't happen, and blah blah. Also! I do plan on having multiple cameos from various people, and because this is MCU they will not be completely accurate to their Comic form, and because this does not follow the MCU past a certain point, I am not stuck to follow all characters based on their MCU. Basically, anyone who appeared after Winter Soldier I have free control over and can portray the character however I want. Thank you. I will also be following some of the restrictions on the MCU, such as the lack of Mutants and what-not. This should be interesting. I'm done talking, we can get on with the story now.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"So, you're trying to tell me that, after the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. shut down and junk, you want us to do missions that you provide us? Hill, you should know me enough to guess what I'll say."

"Tony you're not seeing the benefits to this. If we-"

"You're right, I'm not. I'm just blinded by the fact that if we go through with this, we could be puppets on strings for H.Y.D.R.A., just like S.H.I.E.L.D. has been all along. The Avengers remains on their own. I'm sorry Maria, but we aren't doing this."

"Stark I can assure you-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The playboy, billionaire, philanthropist raised his hand, cutting off the (former?) Director of Shield. "This isn't changing. We can't take our chances, Hill. The Avengers aren't going to, nor will ever, go government."

"I expected better of you, Stark. I expected someone so deeply rooted into the field of security to have an open mind to something like this."

"That's why you only invited me and none of the other Avengers. You thought that I'd be willing to do this. I told you, Maria, no. Now, here's how this is going to happen. I'm going to walk out of there, and we don't mention this little visit to anyone. Avengers may still take up missions, but we don't take orders from S.H.I.E.L. ?"

"Tony just give it a sho-"

"Understood?"

"Fine. Understood."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

At the Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower), the crew of heroes met up. This was the first time they did in a long while, since right after the Battle of New York, actually. "So, S.H.I.E.L.D. is shut down?" Professor Banner asked. He was sitting on a red sofa, which he picked out actually. Ever since he met Stark, he basically lived at the Tower, working with the only person who he could connect to on an intellectual level, and thus Stark gave him a say whenever the entire Tower was redesigned. Most of the furniture in this specific room was hand picked by Banner. He was dressed in a gray polo and dark blue jeans. His glasses drooped on his face a little, although this was solved with a simple push of the finger.

"Was. It's back up-and-running again. They're currently just looking for any more moles that may be in the system." Steve Rodgers replied, sitting on the edge of a couch cushion. He's been busy catching up with the world around him. He just recently discovered the internet, and boy was that something.

"If they do have a mole, they're not going to find them. I know how S.H.I.E.L.D. works. Fury and I played the system a few times, actually." Natasha Romanov spoke from a different side of the room. She was currently getting herself a drink at the bar.

"Well, glad we're not S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony remarked. He was in an opposite corner, tinkering with something. He hasn't been as showy lately, but nobody took it to mean anything. Banner knew he's been working on something he said was important, but Stark wouldn't tell him what it was.

"While we aren't S.H.I.E.L.D., this could mean trouble for us." The Captain added on, being quick to respond. "Think about it. How much important information have they given us recently? The only reason we're all together is because of a S.H.I.E.L.D. plan."

"No, we're here because of Fury." Natasha spoke once more.

"Either way. S.H.I.E.L.D. is extremely important to us. I know from first hand experience what it feels like to be played by S.H.I.E.L.D.," Rodgers shared a glance with Natasha, who simply gave a small smile in return, "but we all have to remember what S.H.I.E.L.D. was to not just the Avengers, but to the world."

"So you're saying we should help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.? Absolutely not, Steve." Banner spoke up again. "I'm sorry, but I can't. We can't. We're not the government's soldiers, and if we try rebuilding them they'll just assume we are."

"I agree." Clint Barton spoke, exiting from his previous silence. He was seated next to Steve, except more relaxed.

"Why does Thor never show up to important meetings like we ask him to?" Tony whined in. It was true, anytime Stark tried contacting Thor to tell him to meet up somewhere, Thor no-showed.

"Probably because he's busy in Asgard. You know there's some funny business up there with Loki ever since he was sent back." Widow said. "Now, how about we get our mind off of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She walked to the couch Barton and Cap sat at, wine glass in hand, and she reached to a glass coffee table where she grabbed a standard television remote. She turned the large, wall covering television on. It was the news. The bottom headline read "SHIELD Recall?". It seemed like they tuned in just at the right time.

"We have more on this story now with our field reporter Tanya Joyce. Tanya?"

"Thank you, Tim. I'm just a few blocks away from where S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been seen dragged out of their homes, handcuffed, and taken away. The house seems to be a resident for many S.H.I.E.L.D. members, so we can assume the building is owned by the agency. We have no idea what the motive behind this is." The camera zooms in behind the woman, where we see heavily armored men carrying out chained men and women who are of various ages. They're placed into the back of a large, large van, which appears to be solid gray minus the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the side. "As you can see, this is run by S.H.I.E.L.D. That's all we have now Tim, back to you." The camera switched over.

"Thank you, Tanya. I'm getting told now that there were ten vehicles spotted at different locations, although there may be more. We've also been told that little children have been sat aside, forced to watch their parents get dragged along but not being placed with them. Also, we've seen elderly placed into these vans, some who couldn't even walk right, or needed the use of oxygen."

At that note, Rodgers shut the TV off. He was standing, and he waited for just a moment before finally running off. He had to get ready. He had to see one thing. "What's his problem?" Clint questioned, with everyone but Stark remaining calmed. Stark stood up, and followed Captain. In response to Hawkeye's question, he turned his head for a second while still getting ready.

"Peggy."


End file.
